world_of_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantments
There are many different types of Enchantments that you can make on your weapons but that might cost you a little bit of space bucks for the Enchantment powder. Players will unlock enchantments after they have defeated the giant zombie. Phill will teach The player how to make enchantments by enchanting his sword. Each enchantment has a different ability. The requirements to enchant any enchantments is, the enchantment powder itself, and the ingredients for the specific enchantment. Some may cost you only 100 space bucks but some can also cost you 100,000 space bucks. These are the enchantments you can put on your weapon: * Poison: This is one of the most common enchantments that any player can make. This only requires a bottle of poison and some puffer fish gills. This can be bought at the "potion maker 101" shop for only 50 space bucks each, so the total will only cost you 150 space bucks if you don't have any enchantment powder, but if you do have enchantment powder the total will only cost you 100 space bucks. The poison damage is used by the boss, Queen of Spiders. Poison decreases the health of the player/ entity by 5% for 10 seconds. * Bleeding: Similar to Poison, bleeding will also decrease the health of the player or entity but bleeding is more costlier than poisoning. The cost of bleeding is worth it because bleeding does 5% more damage than poisoning so it is worth your space bucks. The first two ingredients for this enchantment is, iron blades, and iron filings which only costs you about 5 bucks each but the expensive part comes for the third ingredient which is the mystery potion. The mystery potion costs 500 space bucks. The total would cost 560 if you don't have any enchantment powder. If you do have enchantment powder the total would only cost you 510 space bucks. * Strike through: Strike through allows you to successfully make every hit that you make for 20 seconds, without allowing the opponent to block your attack. The ingredients you need for strike through is only 5 mutant shark teeth. If you apply enchantment powder to it, it will turn to sort of a liquid state and you rub that on your weapon of choice. The total for this is only 150 space bucks if you don't have any enchantment powder. If you do have enchantment powder then this will only cost you 100 space bucks. * Shield breaker: Shield breaker will allow you to bypass the enemy's shield. For this you will need three bottles of spider poison and some matches. First you need to heat your weapon of choice, and then add 1 drop from each different bottle. The enchantment will not work if you add all the three drops from just one bottle. Shield breaker enchantment will work really well against werewolves because the tend to use shields most of the times. * Instant cut: Instant cut gives the player a 37%-69% chance (changes the percentage depending on how much enchantment powder the player uses) of making a hit do more damage than usual for 12 seconds. These attacks can be blocked but they cannot be stopped if the 12 seconds is not over yet. This enchantment is made only using puffer fish thorns and enchantment powder. * Ice chill: Ice chill makes the sword colder and with every hit that the player makes, they has a 17.8% chance that they will deal more damage to the opponent while also freezing the opponent for 2 seconds. Ice chill can only be enchanted by a god or a special enchanter, so this is a very costly enchantment. To enchant this enchantment with any type weapon from a special enchanter is 14 million space bucks. * Thunder bolt: Thunder Bolt gives the player a chance that in every successful hit the user makes, they have a 14.7 chance of making a death lighting bolt hit his victim. This enchantment is similar to the ice chill but it costs more. This can only be enchanted by a god or a special enchanter. To enchant this enchantment with any type weapon from a special enchanter is 15 millions space bucks.